Group Hug
Group Hug is the twenty second episode of season two of Grojband. It is the forty eighth episode overall. Synopsis Kate and Allie are granted exclusive, unlimited access to the garage. They ask Grojband where they get their lyrics from and Grojband has to try to find a way to hide the true answer from them. Meanwhile, Trina fires Mina from her job as her friend out of jealousy that Corey has two groupies and she only has one. Plot The band finishes decorating for their first Fan Appreciation Day and Corey opens the garage, welcoming the fans of Grojband. Kate and Allie come squealing in, correcting Corey that they were their number one fans. Corey starts to give them a tour, but Kate and Allie finish his sentence with their Grojband knowledge. They both are given unrestricted access to the garage and Corey asks what their first question is. Kate asks how Grojband comes up with their lyrics and Corey lies to them, saying they do not steal lyrics from Trina's Diary. The groupies start laughing and the band laugh along with them. Upstairs, Mina is finished making a bottomless enemy hole for Trina. Trina's excited to use it, and imagines Corey falling down it but she hears a squeal and was expecting Corey's death scream to sound different. She goes outside and sees Kate and Allie, then starts complaining back in her room how Grojband has two groupies and that she only had one. Trina says if she couldn't have more or better groupies than her brother, she didn't want to have any, so Trina fires Mina and sends her down her new enemy hole. After Mina falls down, Trina asks how cute she looks but doesn't get an answer. While Kate and Allie are scanning the garage, Trina goes up to them and asks what's with her brother that they are all fanning about. Kate and Allie recognizes Trina as Corey's sister and tell her that they were his number one fans.Trina mocks them and says she would one day have an army of fans and be like "number one fan who?". Allie thinks Grojband would have an army of fans someday as well, but Kate wonders if they would forget about them. Trina tells them that the number one fans were the first for replacement before telling them to say that she looked crazy cute. Still, she doesn't get an answer. It turns from day to night and Corey walks into the kitchen for his choco-milk nightcap. When he turns on the light he is startled by Kate and Allie, who give him his drink which they premade for him. Corey thanks them and drinks it, but then notices and asks why there were candles and they had nose plugs on. Kate and Allie explain that the candles were Slumberberry Candles and fan the scent over to Corey, making him collapse into a slumber, then the groupies kidnap him in his sleep. Corey awakens, finding himself in Kate and Allie's shrine to Grojband. The groupies tell him it would give him the inspiration to write a song dedicated to them so their future fans would know they were number one. Corey panics when he hears he had to write a song and that he was their prisoner. Allie gives him some blueberry captivity waffles and Corey eats them, only while he's waiting for his band to rescue him. Meanwhile, Trina plucks petals from a flower, desperate for someone or something to reassure her that she was cute. In the garage, Kin asks if it was only him or that Corey was nowhere to be found for a while and Kon agrees with him, looking around then spotting some candle wax on the ground. He identifies the wax as Slumberberry flavour, and the band members follow a wax trail on the ground. Over at Grojband Shrine, Corey is trying to write lyrics for the groupies' song, but it still doesn't work out. Kin, Kon and Laney finally follow the trail to the groupies' house and are shocked to find a replica of their garage. They walk inside, hearing the garage door close behind them. Behind them, Kate and Allie tell the band members that they made the replica but reversed everything, since the exact same would have been creepy. Laney skips to important stuff asks them if by chance they have seen Corey, and Kate says that he was shackled to a radiator upstairs, shackling them as well. Kate and Allie leave the room to get waffles for their prisoners, and Laney easily slips her boot off her foot while they're gone. Laney tells the twins to distract the groupies, and she goes upstairs to get Corey. She opens the door with a crowbar and tries to cut the chain with a saw while Corey tells her how the groupies kidnapped him and wanted him to write a song. Laney says he should have told them the truth before the scent of Slumberberry fills the room and make them pass out once again. Corey wakes up on the couch and Kate says maybe he could write their song now that he was with his band, who were tied up on the stage. Corey then tells them he had something to confess, and says he couldn't write song lyrics without the inspiration from Trina's diary. The groupies find it cool and leave Corey relived that Grojband still had fans. Kate and Allie still refused to release them, so Corey asks for them to get something for him. While Mina struggles to climb back up the enemy hole, Trina sadly is wishing Mina back from above. Trina collapses from the smell of Slumberberry and is dragged away. Mina makes it out of the hole but does not find Trina anywhere, until she notices the candle wax trail on the ground. She bursts out of her room and follows the trail on her way to save Trina. Trina wakes up inside her car, then Corey tells her she was at Kate and Allie's Grojband Shrine and was kidnapped by them. Trina realizes how lonely she was without groupies and that Grojband was more popular than her, making Trina go into Sadness Diary Mode. Corey catches the diary and they sing "Our Number Ones Always Came First" to the groupies, making them squeal out the garage and get pinned down by an angry Mina. Laney blames Corey for getting them stuck and Corey then tells his moral. Mina walks in carrying Trina after the moral and Corey says that at least someone got saved, before signing the episode off. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Mina Beff *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Trina Riffin *Kate Persky *Allie Day Minor Roles *Nick Mallory (Pictured) *Captain Tighty Whitey (Mentioned) *Shaven Beard (Mentioned) *Barnacle Tim (Mentioned) Quotes For the full transcript, go here. Songs *Groupie Song *Our Number Ones Always Came First Trivia *This is the first, and so far the only episode where Kate and Allie serve up as antagonists instead of Trina. *Corey reveals to Kate and Allie that they get their lyrics from Trina's diary. This makes them the first individuals outside of the Grojband to know this. *This is the third time Trina went into Sadness Diary Mode. The other times being All You Need is Cake and Soulin' Down the Road. *A picture of Corey from the theme song is seen in Kate and Allie's shrine to Grojband. *Corey is shown to wear a blue-colored version of his regular hat when he sleeps. *It's shown that Kate and Allie now know Trina's name, as they previously referred to her as "Corey's sister" in The Bandidate. Episode Connections *Kate and Allie said that the garage was the place where Corey decided that Grojband was a vegan band. This was a reference to the episode One Plant Band. *Kate and Allie said the garage was where pirates abducted Grojband. This was a reference to the episode On the Air and Out to Sea. **The crack on the ground, from where the pirates dropped their anchor, is still present. *A picture of Corey's mug shot from the episode Line of Credit is seen in Kate and Allie's shrine. *A picture of Corey singing the song Yesterday from the episode Rockersize is seen in Kate and Allie's shrine. *Kate and Allie referenced to the previous episodes One Plant Band, and On the Air and Out to Sea when talking about the things Grojband did in their garage. Just after this, Kate said "This is probably where you'll experiment with animal sounds when the circus comes to town" which could possibly be a reference to a future episode most likely in season three. *A 'Lady Rage' poster from the episode Girl Fest is seen inside Grojband Shrine. Gallery Grojband Appreciation Day.jpg Melted Cheese.jpg Grojband and the Groupies Laughing.jpg Kate and Allie with the voices of Grojband.jpg Cute Trina.jpg Mina in the Enemy Hole.jpg Day Transition.jpg Night Transition.jpg Corey drinking Chocolate Milk.jpg Kate and Allie presenting their Grojband shrine.jpg A Group Hug Picture.png Corey refuses captivity waffles.png Captivity waffle skull transition.jpg Groupie Song.jpg Angry Demon Mina.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey Category:Episodes Focusing on Mina Category:Notable Episodes